Elisa von Vecker
Vecker, Southeast Veckerland, Lungary |Died = |Spouse = Jiorjio Blarna (m. 2018) |Issue = |Name = Elisa Maria von Vecker |House = Käby |Father = Nicolas von Vecker |Mother = Henrietta Däggenklorb |Religion = Church of Lungary}}Countess Elisa Maria von Vecker (born 30 September 1990) is the current Grand Countess of Vecker County and head of the House of Käby. The only child of Nicolas von Vecker and his wife Henrietta, von Vecker ascended to the throne as Grand Countess on 22 July 2016, at the age of 25, following her father's death from glioblastoma. She is the youngest person to ever head a noble house or county in modern Lungarian history. Outside of her noble duties, von Vecker has held a prominent position in Lungarian television and popular culture. She began her career as a fashion model in 2006, and has also worked as a fashion designer and television presenter. Von Vecker married Efter male model Jiorjio Blarna in 2018. Early life Von Vecker was born on 30 September 1990 at Vecker Estate in Vecker, Southeast Veckerland to parents Count Nicolas von Vecker and his wife Countess Henrietta (née Däggenklorb). Her mother is a commoner, and worked as a psychiatric nurse prior to her marriage to Nicolas. Von Vecker is a member of the House of Käby, the ruling house of Vecker County. She grew up as an only child in Vecker Estate. Education Von Vecker began her education in 1997, attending primary school in Vecker. In primary school, von Vecker was described as "quiet", and took to writing and art instead of socializing, which alarmed her parents and teachers at first. She graduated from primary school in 2003, and went on to attend secondary school, which she graduated from in 2007. In secondary school, von Vecker first began breaking out of her shell and made friends. Von Vecker went on to attend the Vecker School of Art and Design, a kariersküle, where she studied fashion design. She went on to graduate in 2010. After graduating, she enrolled in the Faculty of Fine Arts at the University of Veckerland, and graduated with a degree in fashion design in 2013. Adulthood Von Vecker began her professional modeling career in 2006, at the age of 15, and was signed to Helga Models. She began her career working primarily in print modeling, but eventually transitioned to runway work and walked in shows in Munbach, Karenna, and Kovoff. In 2010, von Vecker announced her retirement from modeling in order to prioritize her university studies and to pursue a career in fashion design. While a university student, von Vecker additionally began her television presenting career. She became a guest correspondent on Muzicka X, and hosted the red carpet of the 2012 Muzicka X Awards, in addition to hosting its official afterparty. The following year, she appeared as a judge at the Miss Lungary 2013 competition, and later hosted the pre-show of the 2013 Muzicka X Awards. In 2014, von Vecker launched her first clothing line, targeted for women aged 16 to 32, titled Countess by Elisa von Vecker. Soon afterwards, the Countess title was adapted into her own clothing brand, which began selling clothing for women and girls. She opened her first Countess store in Munbach in 2016, and a second store in Vecker was opened later that year. Ascension Von Vecker's father Nicolas von Vecker, the reigning Grand Count of Vecker County since 1999, was diagnosed with glioblastoma, an aggressive brain tumor, in November 2015. After speaking with doctors and family, he announced his diagnosis publicly the following month and that he had decided not to seek treatment due the extremely low success rates of such treatments. Nicolas died on 22 July 2016, eight months after his initial diagnosis. Immediately following her father's death, von Vecker was crowned as the new Grand Countess of Vecker County and the head of House of Käby. At only 25 years old, von Vecker became the youngest person in modern Lungarian history to head a county and noble house. The day after her ascension, she gave her first speech as Grand Countess to the Executive Board of Vecker County. While a university student, von Vecker resided in her own apartment in Vecker. However, following her father's diagnosis in November 2015, she returned to the family home and began living in Vecker Estate permanently. Since becoming Grand Countess, she has resided in the main sovereign residence at Vecker Estate. She announced her retirement from the entertainment industry to focus on her new noble duties in January 2017, but affirmed she would still remain in her position as head of the Countess clothing brand. Marriage Von Vecker began a relationship with Efter male model Jiorjio Blarna in 2013. They had previously met in 2010, while both were walking in shows at Munbach Fashion Week. Their contact with other drifted after that, and they became reintroduced to each other at the 2013 Muzicka X Awards, where von Vecker was hosting the pre-show. The relationship was confirmed by the House of Käby in January 2016, and their engagement was later announced on 24 June 2017. They married on 16 June 2018 in the Lungarian Cathedral of Vecker. Following their marriage, Blarna was granted Lungarian citizenship and given the noble title Count of Vecker County. Titles *'30 September 1992 – 22 July 2016': Countess Elisa of Vecker County *'22 July 2016 – present': Her Highness Grand Countess Elisa of Vecker County Category:1990 births Category:Counts and countesses of Lungary Category:Grand Counts and Grand Countesses of Vecker County Category:Grand Countesses of Lungary Category:Heads of House of Käby Category:Helga Models models Category:House of Käby Category:Living people Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian fashion designers Category:Lungarian female models Category:Lungarian female television presenters Category:Lungarian nobility Category:People from Vecker, Southeast Veckerland Category:Vecker School of Art and Design alumni Category:University of Veckerland alumni